The strongest magic is love
by BlackbeltBarbie
Summary: Chris is 16. He has friends, school, famely, a girlfriend. Now he also gets his first charge! They head off, but Jasper seems to be hinding something else than just magic. Will Chris ever find out, while his own feelins are rather messed up? slash chris/O
1. Chapter 1

_**So I felt like starting a charmed fanfic today, and I actually did it.**_

_**Hope it turns out to be any good.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**BB**_

_**disclaimer: I don't any of this. However too bad, I know a lott of people Piper could blow up for me.**_

* * *

_**The strongest of all magic, is love...**_

'Why did mom and dad send us to a non-magic school again?' Chris asked his older brother as they were driving towards the school building.

'She wanted us to learn good social skills.' Wyatt laughed. 'You know it is important to know that not everything can be solved by magic.'

Chris always asked himself why Wyatt was always the one who knew what was going on, why their parents did the things they did. In a few years they would be fighting evil on a daily basis. Who cared about school when you knew that? Of course they had been going to a non-magic school since they were younger, but Chris just couldn't see why. He wasn't like Wyatt, or even like his younger sister Melinda. The both of them seemed to be perfect at everything, while he was just an ordinary everyday witch/white lighter.

It was mid-October, and the sun was shining brightly above them. Just Chris, Wyatt, Thomas and Evie. Wyatt almost always drove them to school. Chris had to admit that sometimes having a big brother could come in handy.

'What is your first class of the day?' Thomas asked Evie from the back seat.

'English,' Evie answered smiling. 'I'm taking the course together with Chris remember?'

Thomas was Chris' best friend, while Evie was Wyatt's. They had known each other since the where only 2 years old, and were magically moving toys in magic school.

'Were here…' Wyatt said as he parked his car near school grounds. 'Promise me that you won't get in any trouble. Don't play with your girlfriend while you have class.

'I won't… Don't worry so much.' Chris said laughing as he got out of the car. 'I would not dream to do something that would make the elders mad at me…'

Only a few hours later Chris was heading off to math class all alone when he saw thing you man standing at a locker. He obviously had a hard time getting it open. With a small flick of Chris' hand the locker practically flew open. The guy looked really pleased, as he thought he had done it himself. Chris didn't recognize him, but expected that he was new at school. He couldn't be much older than he was himself, maybe a year or so.

He had dark blond hair, and was obviously a few inches taller than him. He was skinny but not too skinny. Chris could not help but smile as he watched the unfamiliar guy pick up a few books, and a paper. Chris expected the paper to be the school platform, and for some reason took pity in this guy. Maybe it was in his genes, but he just needed to help this person.

'Where do you need to go?' Chris said as he walked over to the guy. As he looked up to see Chris standing in front of him, Chris noticed this person had the most beautiful and deep eyes he could have ever imagined, for a guy of course.

'I have math period now, but I have no idea where to find my classroom. A208.' He read the name of the classroom of off his paper.

'In know where that is.' Chris smiled at the young man. 'I've to be there myself. My name is Chris by the way.'

'I'm Jasper.' The boy gave his hand, and Chris accepted it without doubt. They shook hands as they kept looking each other in the eye. Somehow Chris suddenly felt really uncomfortable, and weird. He suddenly was completely aware that they were standing in a very crowded hallway, in a school full of students, and teachers who already thought him to be a bid weird.

Jasper seemed to be really good in math, although he hardly said a word during class. Most of the other students had just stared at him, as if he was some diseased person. Even their teacher seemed to think that Jasper was kind of weird. He tried to ask Jasper about where he came from, but the teenager had not really been willing to give him an actual answer.

After class Chris found himself waiting for Jasper, something he didn't normally do. He was leaning against the door as his classmates past him without saying anything. Chris was used to the fact that to most people he was kind on invisible.

'So where are you headed of next?' Chris asked, as Jasper finally came out of the classroom.

'Gym…' Jasper said with a loud sigh, and Chris just couldn't understand why everyone didn't instantly like him. 'At least it's the last period of the day.'

Chris nodded in agreement still watching the boy closely.

'What are you doing after school? Off to your girlfriend?' Chris asked as he escorted Jasper to the gym.

'My what?' Jasper seemed surprised to say the least. 'I don't have a girlfriend. What made you think that?'

'I don't know.' Chris had really just assumed that a guy who looked like Jasper had had millions off girls.

'Do you have one?' Jasper asked Chris, although somehow his tone seemed quiet mockingly.

'Yes,' Chris answered. 'Her name's Alice. She's a year beneath us, but it doesn't seem like it's really working out.'

'I bet.' Still Chris would not help but hear the irony, and mock in the other boys tone. 'If it doesn't work out, you'll find someone else in no time.'

Chris dropped him off at the gym just a few seconds later. After their short conversation it had mostly been a quiet walk. They said there goodbyes and Chris left for his own last class of the day, being chemistry where he met up with Thomas…

'Finally home!' Chris said happily as he closed the door behind him. Wyatt and Melinda had already headed off to the kitchen. For some reason he had been feeling nervous for about ten minutes now, and the weird thing was it didn't even feel like his own feeling. Maybe his powers were advancing? Maybe he was getting his Aunt Phoebes power of empathy…

'Hello dear.' Piper said, as he too walked into the room. 'How was school?'

'Great!' Chris said smiling brightly, and his mother father and sister suddenly looked at him all funny.

'What happened?' Leo asked worriedly.

'Nothing, jut had a good day.' Chris said shrugging; however he could not sweep the grin off his face.

'Well, we have some other new for you Chris.' Piper said as her sons and daughter took place at the table. Chris didn't know what it could be. Maybe he was being punished, but he couldn't' think of anything he had done wrong.

'What's the news mam?' Melinda asked impatiently as if the news meant for her.

'Chris is getting his first charge.' Piper said after a few short breaths.

Suddenly a lot happened all at the same time. Wyatt congratulated his brother, and told him it would teach him some responsibility. Melinda cried out that it wasn't fear that both her brothers now at least had one charge while she still had none. Chris himself just sat there, dump struck. He had not expected that at all. He wasn't ready for a charge. What could he do with that? He had it hard enough taking care of himself, let alone someone else.

'He's in the living room.' Leo added after Chris had come out of the first shock.

'Euhm… Mam and dad, no offence but, can't you just give all the bad news at once, or do you really have to spread it out for dramatic effect?' Piper looked up at her son, and started laughing for she remembered saying words like that to her husband somewhat more than 20 years ago.

'Just go see him.' Leo said who also could not help but laugh at their sons words. 'Maybe it will be better than you think.'

Just 10 minutes later Chris found himself walking towards the living room. Although Wyatt as well as Melinda had wanted to follow him Piper and Leo had said they first needed to meet alone.

As he entered the living room he was both surprised, and even happier than he had been before entering.

'Jasper, is that really you?'

* * *

_**So this was the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**Read and review plzz..**_

_**XoXo**_

_**BB**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone !!_**

**_So this is the second chapter to my story about the very gordeous Chris Halliwell... I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews !! _**

**_Disclaimer: As I mentioned before I don't own any of this... :(_**

**_XoXo_**

**_BB_**

* * *

'I can't believe you're a witch.' Chris said grinning. He couldn't have wished for a better charge.

'I can't believe you're a white lighter… The son of a charmed one…' Jasper also seemed glad with his white lighter.

'So…' Chris started. 'What kind of powers do you have?'

'I can make things invisible, and stuff…' Jasper said kind of nervous. 'But I just received my powers.'

'How come?' Chris asked in wonderment, he had had his powers all his live. However, Aunt Paige once told him that when they were only children their grandmother had bound their powers.

'My mother didn't want me to have powers at a young age. She wanted me to have a normal childhood. But now that I'm almost an adult she thought it would be good that I got my powers back.' Jasper explained, while Chris was listening intently. Jasper was just about to ask what kind of powers Chris had, since he was half witch, and half white lighter when a slightly older guy came running into the room with a book in his hand, he was followed by a young girl.

'Give that back, Wyatt!' The young girl yelled at her brother. 'It's mine. Give it back or…'

'Or what?' Wyatt grinned mockingly at Melinda. The young girl looked around the living room, and got sight of an old photograph of Wyatt.

'Well, do you see that picture?' She asked her brother, who nodded still grinning. Melinda aimed her right hand at the picture, and with a little gesture, much like that of her mother, the picture blew up. Jasper, who hadn't expected that, was very shocked and surprised. He looked wide eyed at Melinda, who had a big smirk on her face.

'Melinda, Mam is going to kill you if you don't fix that…' Chris said towards his younger sister. She just shrugged, and thought for a few seconds.

'Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen.' Melina chanted, and in a matter of seconds the picture was back in its rightful place as if nothing had happened. She looked at Chris. 'Are you happy now?'

'Very.' Chris said nodded with a soft smile upon his face. 'Oh By the way, I think Wyatt just left with your diary…'

'What? Wyatt give that back immediately.' Melinda started running in the direction that her oldest brother had sneaked of too.

'I'm sorry. Those were just my brother and sister.' Chris explained as both Melinda and Wyatt had left the room.

'I got that.' Wyatt said smiling brightly once again, and Chris found himself being caught in Jaspers smile. For it seemed that not only his mouth was smiling, but his eyes as well. He had a very warm and beautiful smile, unlike any Chris had ever soon. 'She had a pretty cool power though. Can you blow up things as well?'

Chris shook his head.

'No, I can't. Melinda got her powers from our mother; I however got them from my aunt Prue, and Paige. Although I channel my power the same as aunt Prue used to.' Chris filched his hand, and as soon as he did the candle on the table started moving. 'I have the power of telekinesis, and obviously I can orb and stuff. In a few years I'll even be able to astral project and heal wounds.'

'That's great!' Jasper really was enthusiastic, and Chris really liked seeing him this way. He could imagine becoming great friends with Jasper in time…

* * *

Piper and Leo saw their youngest son laughing and talking to his first charge ever, and were happy that they seemingly instantly hitted of.

'Do you really think he's ready to have an actual charge?' Piper asked her husband. 'Even Wyatt was older when he got his first.'

'According to what I've heard from an elder who visited me at magic school, Chris alone is qualified to be his white lighter.' Leo reassured his wife, although he, himself, wasn't really sure either. Chris still was awfully young. 'They'll be able to learn from each other.'

'If you say so...' Piper didn't seem convinced at all, but could not help but smile as she kept watching her son. Chris had been their own little miracle in some way. And although he might not remember it right now, he and he alone, saved the world and his brother. Thanks to him they would live on happily for a hopefully very long time. 'Did they say why or son was the only one qualified to help him?'

Leo shook his head.

'But they seemed to think we would find out soon enough.' Leo said to his beautiful wife. Even after all those years they lived at the manor. It was the place where his wife grew up. It was the place where Piper and her sisters had been the strongest during their years of fighting demons together. It was the place where they first met each other, and later fell in love, and even married. It was the place where his first son was born. It was the place where they had shared all those memories, the place where they truly belonged…

'He seems to be happy...' Piper said eventually looking away from the duo in their living room. 'And if Chris is happy, than so am I.'

* * *

It was just a few days after Chris had met Jasper, and he felt that he had known the boy since he was born. He was great to hang out with, and amazingly fun to talk too, he even was a very quick study when it came to spells. The only thing he wasn't very good at yet was potions, but that was probably understandable. It was hard to brew potions, yet Jasper didn't find it hard to study on his herbs. Chris could easily see him helping his mother out in the kitchen some day. It would look great too, Jasper with a chefs head on trying to mix up his own little potion. Chris thought that Jasper would probably look very cute, although he would never admit that, not even to himself.

'So how are things going?' Wyatt asked as Chris jumped into bed late at night.

'Great!' Chris said with a huge grin on his face. 'We just defeated a demon together, and his invisibility power is great! It works in more ways than I thought.'

Wyatt nodded at his younger brother. He was reading a book from his bed.

'Alice called today.' Wyatt told Chris as he undressed. 'She's wondering why you're ignoring her.'

'I'm not, I'm just busy.' Chris said avoiding the actual question lying underneath his brothers' 'It's not like I can explain to her that I got my first charge, and that I want to do a good job at teaching him magic. It would sound a bid weird, don't you think?'

'Yeah you're probably right.' Wyatt said eventually, while putting his book on his bedside table. He was not willing to get into a fight with Chris right now. 'So tell me how you two vanquished this demon.'

Chris started to tell Wyatt everything that had happened with Jasper tonight. He seemed so much more enthusiastic and happy than Wyatt had heard Chris in months, maybe even years.

'You should go to sleep, Chris. You look really tired, and you have school tomorrow.' Wyatt told his younger brother as he was finally done talking. He was always trying to get Chris to do the smartest thing, but the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, and he really felt the need to check up on Jasper before he went to bed.

'Shouldn't I see how he's doing?'Chris asked his older brother.

'Didn't you just leave him?' Wyatt asked with a raised eye brow.

'Yes, but-'

'And you dropped him off at home?' Wyatt now asked.

'Yes, but-'

'He'll be able to call you when he's in danger, right?' Wyatt went on; not listening to whatever is was Chris was planning on saying. Chris just nodded; his brother wouldn't let him sleep anyway.

'Than there really isn't any reason to go and see him… unless you miss him, of course.' Wyatt said grinning towards his younger brother.

'I don't miss him.' Chris said angrily. Maybe he even was angrier than he should have been. What was his brother insinuating anyway? 'Maybe I just care for my charge. I don't want to mess it up.'

'You won't Chris. Now, go to bed.' Wyatt was firm. Chris however didn't like it when Wyatt tried to be the parent. He had his mother and father to do that. Nonetheless he listened to what his brother said, and went to bed.

'Goodnight Jasper.' Chris murmured as he was lying in his bed.

_Goodnight Chris… _Chris heard Jasper say in his head. It was a low whisper, yet he could understand it without any trouble. He instantly thought that he must have dreamed it, surely that telepath thing between white lighters and charges didn't work like that?

* * *

As Chris woke up the next morning he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he was coming down with something?

He found a note on his bedside table in Wyatt's handwriting.

_Chris,_

_You'll always be the best brother I could wish for._

_No matter what will happen, I'll always love you._

_Wyatt,_

Why had Wyatt written him this note? What was he up to? Was Wyatt going to do something stupid, or was Wyatt thinking that Chris would to something stupid? Did it actually mean something, or was Wyatt just being a nice person for once in his life?

Chris was confused, yet happy with the note, and got out of bed smiling.

_Good morning Chris…_ He heard Jaspers tone in his head, and somehow this alone made him think it would be a wonderful day…

* * *

**_I really hope you liked it... Let me know what you think. _**

**_XoXo_**

**_BB_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm really sorry for all the delay, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. I hardly have time to eat anymore. But now in my two weeks of vacation, I finally took the time to îst a new chapter. Hope you like it !! Thanks to those off you who have reviewed the storie so far !! :D**

**disclaimer: As said before, I don't own anything of this... :(**

* * *

'What do you mean: we can't go out to night?' Alice asked Chris as they were talking in the school hall way. 'We hardly spend any time together anymore. Is something wrong?'

'No of course not, I just have to take care of something.' Chris answered, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek. 'I have to get to class, but I'll see you around.'

'But-'Alice started, yet it didn't matter. Chris had already walked off to his new classmate Alice knew absolutely nothing about. She had always been used off Chris and his friends, and family keeping secrets from her, but this just didn't feel right. At least she knew his family, and the rest of his friends, but this boy… He seemed to be a secret of Chris alone, nothing his family had to know about, nothing his friends had to know about. Just Chris' secret, his alone.

It had been almost a month after Chris' his first encounter with Jasper, and as they fought Demons together, made potions, wrote spells, made homework, go to school, Chris didn't seem to have time for anything else anymore. The weird thing was that he didn't mind it in the least. He felt amazing when he was around Jasper, a feeling he couldn't really place. It was different with his other friends, or the other people that he loved. He felt the need to spend as much time with this boy as he possibly could. If only he knew why…

'So…' Jasper asked as Chris stood before him. 'What are we doing tonight anyway?'

'I don't know. What do you want to do?' Chris asked, and jasper just lifted his shoulders. 'We could do target practice?'

It was only suggestion, but Jasper seemed to like it. He nodded enthusiastically. They walked on towards their next class, French, which they happened to also share. Chris felt that jasper was watching him closely. Chris got that feeling a lot, and he knew he was right. He guessed it was a white lighter- thing. Yet he didn't seem to mind, in some ways he thought it fun that Jasper was always watching him. He had a sort of special look in his eyes when he did. A look Chris really couldn't place, but loved seeing in his eyes either way.

'What will be the target?' Jasper suddenly asked, something was up with his voice. Chris could easily make out the difference.

'You can choose. I really don't mind.' Chris answered, looking up at his friend to make sure he was alright. Jaspers eyes, which were normally a bright blue, seemed much darker for some reason. _Maybe Jasper was sick?_ 'So what do you want the target to be?'

'I have something in mind.' Jasper said, his eyes now actually capturing Chris', and now Chris knew what was up with his voice. It was much deeper than it normally was. It took the boy a very long time to realize that they had stopped walking and were standing still in the middle of the hall.

Chris found his own breathing much harsher, as he reluctantly ripped his own eyes from his Charge's. _What was going on with him? He didn't normally act this way, right?_

* * *

'Aunt Phoebe!' Chris was happy to see his aunt and uncle again. He knew they saw each other practically every day, yet if he knew one thing. At their home there was nothing as important as family. 'Uncle Coop! How are you two?'

'Great.' Phoebe said surprisingly looking at how cheery her normally half-depressed nephew sounded. 'What's up with you?'

'Nothing really…' Chris said, although he still couldn't wipe the grin of his face. 'I'm going to have target practice with Jasper in a few hours though… How are Penny, Prue, and Parcia?'

'They're up with Melinda.' Coop answered, looking funny at his nephew. _What was up with him?_

'Oh, great! I'm going to say hi…' And with those words Chris orbed out of the room.

'Oh honey…' Phoebe said smiling up at her husband. 'Did you sense that too?'

Coop nodded, looking at his wonderful wife whom he loved and adored more than anything in this world or any other world for that matter.

'Yes, he's falling in love.'

'Alice will be so happy!' Phoebe said grinning like mad. 'He's finally going to actually fall for her.'

'Alice?' Coop looked at his wife confused, forgetting that she could only read the feeling itself.

'Yes, who else would he be falling in love with?' Phoebe asked her husband wondering what he had meant. Coop didn't know what to say, when he wasn't totally sure himself. After all he wasn't Chris' cupid, and even if he had been it wouldn't have made a difference.

Although it was now aloud for white lighters and witches to actually date and fall in love, it still wasn't allowed to bring them together on purpose. Of course, the cupid that actually was the family's cupid would know either way; who it was Chris was so obviously falling for.

'I really don't know.' Coop said eventually. 'You're probably right…'

* * *

'Do you have the potion?' Chris asked Jasper as they orbed into a dark alley. They had finally found the demon that had been murdering witches for days now.

'Yes.' Jasper answered. 'Your mother and her sisters blessed it, didn't they?' Jasper now asked his own special white lighter, who actually seemed to be the light of his life.

'Of course, they were happy to do it.' Chris answered, at the moment someone was shimmering into the alleyway. 'Ready or not, here he comes…'

They got surprised, when it wasn't one demon who shimmered in, but 3.

'I hadn't expected that…' Chris said in a tone which would have been funny, if they hadn't been in a life threatening situation.

The first Demon tried to attack by sending an energy ball right at Jasper, who had used his power to make it disappear.

'What the-'the demon stated in a low growl… While Jasper made a twist with his finger.

'Behind you.' The young man said, and as the Demon turned around to watch. The energy ball hit him right in the stomach.

Meanwhile Chris was trying to battle two of them at was. Not having the potions which was needed for one of them, didn't really help the matter.

'Throw the potion Jasper!' Chris Yelled at his friend. As Jasper was about to throw the potion the other remaining Demon blinked behind him and knocked him into the head with something.

Chris flicked his hand at the dripping potion on the ground throwing it at the demon, just like his aunts and many other witches had done before him. The last demon was about to send a fire ball towards Jasper who seemed to still be lying on the ground.

'No!' Chris yelled, using all the force he could put in one arm to send the demon flying with speed. 'Stay away from him!'

As he threw another fire ball, Jasper lifted his body as much as he felt he could, and repeated the same trick by making the fire ball disappear, and reappear.

That was when the last demon blew up in the small and now very dark alleyway.

'That went pretty well for our first upper level demon!' Chris said grinning like mad. He was really happy it was all over. 'Don't you think, Jasp?'

Chris looked around to find Jasper lying on the ground. His smile turned almost immediately as fear took over his entire being.

'Jasper?' He ran over to the boy as fast as he could, kneeling down beside him. 'Jasper, are you alright?' Chris didn't know what do… Tears were filling up his eyes as he listened to Jaspers heartbeat, which was still beating steadily. 'Jasper, say something please.'

'Chris, you're kind of crushing me here, I can hardly breath.' Aldo Jasper's voice was weak, it was also firm. Chris got a small smile on his face again as he looked up to his charge.

'Oh, I thought something really bad had happened to you.' Chris said as he looked up slightly. 'I-'

His breath got stuck in his throat as his green eyes locked on to Jaspers bright blue once. Before he could even grasp what was happening he leaned in again giving Jasper a soft kiss on his lips, not once closing his eyes. As he lips touched Jasper's a jolt went through his entire body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Chris was so shocked of what he had done that he pulled back almost immediately. He bit his bottom lip as he was still looking at Jaspers beautiful face. His friend didn't seem surprised, nor revolted at all…

In fact, Jasper lifted his head just enough so that his lips were touching Chris' once again. This kiss, although it was sweet and soft, was more firm and more real. Chris couldn't even find the strength to pull back.

This felt too good, too real, too amazing, to even think about anything, let alone think of not going on with this. His whole body seemed to be trembling from the warmth and curiosity Jasper was causing inside of him.

It was only when he heard his mother calling his name in worry that his trance got broken.

'What the hell am I doing?' Chris thought as he got really scared and freaked out.

'Chris, I-'Jasper started as he saw the look on his friends face.

'Mom's calling.' Chris said still very shocked, not willing to spend a moment longer in the alley with Jasper. 'I have to go.'

With that he orbed out, not saying another word. With that he left Jasper behind…

* * *

**That was the chapter... hope you all like it...**

**Let me know!! read and review plzzz!!**


End file.
